The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a portable device and/or a removable attachment of the portable device with an optical sensor. The apparatus, the system and the method for detecting the security of the device with the optical sensor which may prevent theft of the device and/or the removable attachment of the device. The device and/or the removable attachment may be displayed and/or may be displayed for sale by, for example, a retailer, a wholesaler and/or the like.
The apparatus, the system and the method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor may have a base which may attach to the device. A screw and/or a spring may be inserted through the base and into the device to secure and/or to attach the device to the base. The base may be attached and/or may be secured to a structural element. The optical sensor may be an infrared sensor and/or may include an optical emitter and an optical receiver. The optical sensor may detect that the screw may be unattached to the device and/or the device may be unsecured from the base and/or structural element. The base may detect that the removable attachment may have been detached from the base and/or the device. The optical sensor and/or the screw may signal an alarm box. As a result, the alarm box may be activated and/or may produce an audio signal. A power source may be in communication with a sensor board in the base and may provide a voltage to the device, the sensor board, the optical emitter and/or the optical receiver.
It is generally known, for example, that vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device at, for example, a retail store and/or a sales facility. The device may be a portable device, such as, for example, a camera, a digital camera, a portable compact disc player, a portable mini-disc player, a digital music player, a PDA, a laptop computer and/or a cellular telephone. The device may be connected to a structure within the retail store and/or sales facility. The structure may be a wall, a floor, a pillar, a support beam, a stair case or a fixture, such as, for example, a cabinet, a table, a shelf and/or the like.
The device is secured to the structure within the retail store and/or the sales facility by the cable and a mount. A pin, a screw or a bar may be used to attach the device to the mount. Alternatively, the mount may be one or more bars which may wrap around the device to secure the device to the structure. Often, the cable, the pin, the screw, the bar and/or the mount are not durable to prevent breaking and/or may allow the device to be easily separated from the cable and/or the mount.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor which may provide mechanical security and/or electrical security to the device. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor which may provide a spring loaded base to prevent theft of the device. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor which may prevent the device and/or the removable attachment of the device from being separated from the structural element. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a security of a device with an optical sensor which may activate an alarm to signal that the device and/or the removable attachment of the device has been separated from the base with the optical sensor.